


【冢不二abo】带球跑前传

by Muzhuo



Series: 带球跑系列 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 带球跑系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165220
Kudos: 3





	【冢不二abo】带球跑前传

我实在想不出标题了 就这样吧

手冢A 不二O

手冢今年在法网的成绩不错，打入了八强。作为新人来说非常优秀，虽然离四强还差一口气，  
但这个成绩对于现在的他来说也算让自己满意了。

赛后他联系了不二，得知不二正在罗马工作，便和他约好了要一起在罗马逛逛，也作为赛后的放松，也可以让自己和不二的关系更近一步。  
要从老同学老朋友转变为恋人，他担心不二一时间接受不了，所以最近这一年来，一直在努力增加他和不二单独接触的时间。

不二直接给了他酒店的地址，按理说不二是个OMEGA，和手冢再熟悉，但是AO有别，有些问题也给注意，但不二对手冢却从来不在乎这些，手冢知道不二对自己也有意思，看来已经到了可以表白的时候了。手冢打算今晚如果有合适的时机就表白了。

巴黎到罗马也就一个多小时的飞机，临时买了机票当天下午就到了不二的酒店。

“手冢，你来啦。”不二笑眯眯地给手冢开门：“恭喜呀，这次法网表现很好，我觉得我马上就可以看到你拿大满贯了呢。”  
“我会努力的。你的工作怎么样了？”  
“都完成了。手冢是不是还没有来过罗马？”  
“嗯，只在电影上看过。”  
“我也是第一次来，不过已经呆了一个礼拜，我已经很熟悉啦，我带你好好逛逛。”

罗马的游客一直很多，他们也难得有空这样一起好好玩。各种有名的景点都逛了，走到西班牙广场的时候不二还要求买个冰淇淋体验下电影里公主在阶梯上吃冰淇淋的感觉，手冢不喜欢吃这种甜腻的牛奶制品，就给不二买了。不二坐在台阶上伸着小舌头一点点舔着，还时不时舔舔嘴角边的奶油，手冢忍不住盯着他看，不二分化成omega后对他的吸引力的确比以前翻倍。

不二似乎感受到他的目光，头一歪，问道：“手冢是不是想吃冰淇淋了？要不要来一口？我不介意的。”

手冢还没来得及回答，旁边突然闪光灯一闪，一个意大利人用一边笑着一边用带着口音的英语对不二说：“对不起，看你太漂亮忍不住给你拍了一张。”

不二虽然不是很习惯这样，但公众场合想想也算了，就笑了一下说：“没什么。”  
结果对方就来劲了：“可以留个电话吗？你是omega吧，晚上可以一起喝酒吗？”  
不二还没来得及回答，手冢就抓住了不二的手腕：“不好意思，我们很忙。”然后就拉着不二离开了。

走远几步，手冢停了下来，本来还想跟不二说在国外不要多理陌生人会有危险，结果刚停下不二就把冰淇淋伸到他面前：“你是不是想尝一口？”  
看到不二这副样子，手冢顿时就忘了要说什么，低下头咬了一口冰淇淋，虽然还是不是他喜欢的口味，但不知道为什么就是觉得好甜好可口。

又逛了一会儿，找了家有情调的当地小酒馆吃了饭后，两人还打算散散步，手冢盘算着可以找个机会趁机告白了。结果人算不如天算，手冢打算开口的时候，不二突然双腿一软，倒在手冢怀里。

手冢这才反应过来，他发情了！！  
“不二，抑制剂在哪里？”  
“在酒店房间里，没带出来…”不二难受极了，在手冢身上蹭来蹭去。  
还好酒店离这里不远，手冢扶着不二，快步回了酒店房间，回答房间后，先把不二扶上床，自己在不二的箱子里翻抑制剂，翻了整整10分钟，不二已经把床单都蹭皱了，手冢才确定了一件事：不二这个迷糊鬼忘记把抑制剂带出门了。

手冢不知道怎么办，临时找医院吗？他坐在床边刚想打电话联系前台帮忙，不二就从后面蹭上来抱住他的腰：“手冢，帮帮我。”

手冢毕竟是个alpha,本来就快被逼到临界点了，这么一来彻底忍不住，忍不住翻身压住不二：“你知道你在干什么吗？”

不二睁大着漂亮的蓝眼睛点了点头，其实发情中的omega是意识不清的，但手冢有意无意就是忽略了这一点。

获得了不二的默许，手冢也不客气，亲吻脱衣睡了他一气呵成，只是在要不要标记的时候犹豫了一下，觉得现在不二不是很清醒，一定要正式表白后才能标记。后来手冢想想因为这个决定后悔了好一阵，当时要是直接标记了让不二离不开自己就好了。要不是自己的小蝌蚪特别争气，不然不知道和不二这事会变成什么样。

那天和手冢爽过之后，不二迷迷糊糊之间梦见自己在吃芥末寿司，结果不知道怎么的，盘子里白白圆圆的寿司突然变成了一个小娃娃，然后小娃娃突然张开了嘴，极其清脆地来一了一句：“爸爸！”

不二一下子就被吓醒了。就发现自己浑身赤裸被手冢搂在怀里，当然对方也没穿衣服， 不二下意识摸了下自己的腺体，哦！还没被标记。不二想了一会儿，知道是自己发情忘记带抑制剂，然后勾了手冢睡了一场，这完全是自己的问题啊，于是选择了穿上衣服马上跑路，要是手冢对自己没那个意思，但是又要负责，岂不是拖累了他，反正自己也不是什么死板的人，睡一下也没什么关系，但手冢和自己不一样，肯定很当回事。

手冢第醒来的时候，不二已经不在了，什么都没留下，下楼去酒店大堂一问，才知道退房手续都已经办理了。手冢连忙又打电话又发消息，问不二有没有事，自己愿意和他结婚。看到这种消息不二更确定了手冢要对自己负责的想法，就索性没有回复。手冢不经苦恼了起来，难道不二真的只是把自己当好朋友而已，这种关系并不是他所希望的？

距离两人不小心睡了一晚已经过去了快一个月，不二这一个月各种纠结，虽然觉得很丢人，但还是要联系下手冢吧，手冢的电话和消息快把他的手机给轰炸完了，也许他也是真的除了网球，对自己也有一分心意在的呢？

可是这几天不二总觉得身体有点不舒服，虽然知道自己没被标记，但想起这个月也没有发情期，就试着买了个验孕棒看看，结果现在只能对着那两条线发呆，还配合着电视屏幕上手冢说自己不想过早组织家庭的访谈。

这不是没标记吗？怎么做到的啊手冢国光！不二气不打一出来，想了一下，捞起手机，回复了手冢一条信息：请不要再联系我了！

END  
最近不是很想写肉，不好意思了。


End file.
